Role Play Archive Whiskers (January, 2015)
Here you can view the last rps from Whiskers Pack, January. Go to Role Play Archive Whiskers to view all the Archives. Previous | Next January, 2015 January 28 (December 20, 2013) Foa lan Ella yawns and looks around the Rendezvous site, noticing Naomi has been gone for a while Muzzlelad Alexander lays down on the edge of the cliffs watching as the sun slowly sets. Mitch notices Naomi hasnt been around for a while and lets out a howl 10:46 Foa lan Ella gets up and stretches, trotting to her brother 10:47 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise wanders on the outskirts of the territory, her optics scanning through the thick snowy foliage feeling a winter breeze brush through her coat, Cruise shakes her torso firmly before trotting back to the pack The grey wolf Gin rolls onto his stomach ears poised he set a long gaze around at his fellow pack members before lumbering into a slow stretch and yawn, once finished he trotted over to where the Ella and Mitch were his nose flaring inhaling the cold breeze 10:52 Muzzlelad Mitch waits for a response but hears none, he lays down resting his head on his paws sensing something is wrong. 10:54 Foa lan Ella moves her head around, trying to catch Naomi's scent 10:54 The grey wolf Gin yet again leaned his front end towards the ground stretching his torso tiredly, cranium raised to the brisk air Muzzlelad Mitch stands up and heads off in search of Naomi, Alexander curls up as it gets colder. 11:05 The grey wolf Gin comes back to a stance and slowly makes his way over to the alpha his nose twitching as he carelessly searched for a scent 11:10 Foa lan Ella finds a scent and follows it silently 11:12 The grey wolf Gin turns his attention to Ella and follows her for a short distance before peeling off into the brush at the scent of prey He quietly slides through the trees snout lowered to the ground following an old hare trail ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise pays no attention to the others departure, and simply collapses into the newly fallen snow once she fully returned to the den area 12:46 The grey wolf Gin's Shoulders tightened as he slipped under a branch examining the remains of a tree, he shoveled the branches around for a moment before making his way back to the others, ears tilted back at the very light scent of Naomi 12:46 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise rolls onto her backside, coating her lightly shaded pelt in tiny amounts of ivory shaded snow 12:48 Muzzlelad Mitch led the way through the deep snow, following Naomi's weak scent trail. 12:48 ~DeathlyToxic~ Feeling the added weight, Cruise stands, extending out her lengthy appendages while caving in her spine closer to the ground, before giving her hackles a firm shake. 12:49 LivingWithRedrum \It was at that moment that Tonic had suddenly come into the same area as the others. As they had come into his view, Tonic had suddenly stopped in his tracks. Taking a good look at the others before the male and continued on his way. As he grew closer, the tail behind his body began to slowly wag. Then got faster and faster as he grew closer and closer. Happy to see his pack or 'family' 12:50 The grey wolf Gin joined in with his brother greeting him with a slight nudge 12:53 LivingWithRedrum His eyes shifted around in order to look at his brother, Gin. At the sight of him, Tonic let out a yip, as if he was once a pup again. Which he made himself quickly lean forward, close to Gin in order to nip at the wolf's shoulder playfuly. To show that he was happy to see a fellow wolf.- 12:54 ~DeathlyToxic~ As the arctic winds blew, Cruise inhaled deeply and expanded her lungs to maximum capacity, catching slight traces of almost every member of the pack who ventured away from the rendezvous site 12:55 Muzzlelad Alexander dozes off not even noticing some pack members left. Mitch breaks into a quick lope as Naomi's scent becomes stronger. 12:57 ~DeathlyToxic~ Shaking her crown, Cruise snorts loudly and glances towards Alexander The grey wolf Gin Wrinkled his nose and nipped his brother lovingly before continuing a slow gate to the front of the group contracting his muscles at every interesting scent to the side but quickly alerts to the pack moving quicker he began to gallop along the path behind Mitch 1:01 LivingWithRedrum Tonic quickly followed behind his brother, Gin. Unlike his brother, who picked up speed, Tonic was in a more of an lazy mood. So he stayed in more of a slow walking speed. Allowing himself to fall behind the group some what. But not too much 1:02 ~DeathlyToxic~ Growing tired, Cruise opened her maw widely and released a prolonged yawn which revealed her sharp ivories for a brief second 1:03 Muzzlelad Mitch approached the source of the scent, a horrified look on his face as he saw Naomi's dead body, covered with some snow. 1:04 The grey wolf At the scent of Naomi dwelling Gins nostrils grew stronger, his maw gaping slightly and tongue poking out in a brief pant he pushed gently to the front but halted to an abrupt stop ears tilted backward ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise losing interest here bounds from the soft snow beneath her paws, following the almost faded scents of her fellow pack members 1:06 LivingWithRedrum Tonic soon had picked up speed in order to catch up with the rest of the group. As he came around one of the sides, he could notice a limitless body lying within the snow. Tonic half tilted his head at this. 1:08 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise lowered her frame closer to the grounds surface, increasing her momentum as she weaved between the pines with ease 1:08 Muzzlelad Mitch takes a few steps forward, his ears flattened against his skull. Mitch nudges his older sister's body letting out a whine. 1:09 The grey wolf Gin shot a look around the pack before altering his gaze back to the limp, lifeless body outstretched on the ground, he reached his cranium out towards the carcass ears lowered 1:10 Muzzlelad Mitch sits and lets out a long howl, mourning his sister's death. ~DeathlyToxic~ While in the process of catching up, Cruise's audits twitched at the lingering mournful howl which echoed throughout the area 1:12 The grey wolf Gin slowly released his examination of the body and stepped back slightly joining in with a loud whine Foa lan Ella approaches the body and sniffs it thoroughly The grey wolf Gin turned back of the pack a long yawn escaping his jaws, his ears tilted back he rested down onto his haunches and began grooming himself waiting for the rest of the pack 1:21 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise catches up to the pack and slows her pace to a slow walk before standing beside Gin, her audits lowered as she looks upon the limp body of Naomi 1:21 Muzzlelad Alexander is awaken by the pack's distant howls, he perks his ears and looks at the direction where the howl came from. 1:21 Foa lan Ella whines a bit and sits down, looking at it 1:23 ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda merely glances upon Naomi's body, inspecting it closely before staring directly at Ella 1:23 Foa lan Ella meets Zelda's gaze and stares 1:23 The grey wolf Gin whines at cruise quietly his brown audits shifting over to the body for a moment before beginning to groom himself 1:25 ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda rises along her limbs, digging her paws into the snow Zelda's orbs narrow keenly on Ella's movements, clearly displaying her intentions to Ella as a small snarl erupted from her throat 1:27 Muzzlelad Mitch sits and lowers his head staring at Naomi's body, Alexander approaches the group and sees Naomi's dead body 1:27 Foa lan Ella stands to attention, and growls loudly at Zelda, moving forward a few steps, raising her tail 1:28 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise whines a little, yet stops hearing the sounds of two members to her right side. Cruise watches intently from the sidelines, not wishing to join in. 1:29 The grey wolf Gins neck cranes up at the sound of a snarl his ears point up as he comes to stance curiously 1:29 ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda growls loudly through her canines, as she lunged at Ella, griping onto the scruff right above her muzzle 1:30 Muzzlelad Alexander hears the snarls and backs away from them, Mitch lifts his head and watches the two 1:31 ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda twisted her cranium vigorously, tearing into Ella's flesh as she tightened her grip 1:31 The grey wolf Gin shifts back towards Cruise, watching the fight with a mixture of curiousity and caution 1:31 Foa lan Ella yelps, and writhes around until she yanks herself free. She snarls and grabs Zelda's muzzle ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda whines loudly, feeling the sharp ivories penetrate her snout, yet Zelda retaliates clawing against Ella's chest with her paws 1:34 Foa lan Ella yelps and jumps back, and catches her breath. She stares at Zelda then lunges at her, grabbing her neck ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda gasps for air, yet struggles to rip away from Ella's firm grip 1:35 Foa lan Ella growls loudly, and slowly strengthens her grasp ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda turns and tears into Ella's ears before coughing up large amounts of blood Zelda grinds your right ear between her fangs, wishing to deal one last move if possible 1:37 Muzzlelad Mitch stands up and walks away from the two, he doesnt interfere between the fight. Alexander walks away not wanting to see the fight 1:37 Foa lan Ella yelps loudly and pulls back. She stands a safe distance away and watches Zelda Blood from her torn ear drips down her face 1:37 The grey wolf Gin casts a glance a Mitch as the fight grows to its extreme he looks around at the other members 1:38 ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda stumbles a little, blood gushing from her wound staining the snow a crimson shade With her vision fading, Zelda struggles to stay up on her legs 1:38 Foa lan Ella watches uncertainly 1:39 The grey wolf Gin stands quickly his ears flat against his scull as he desperately watches Zelda and he wound and her gushing wound* 1:41 ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda regains her composure a little, shaking her crown before charging at Ella, griping into her neck Foa lan Ella struggles a bit, but easily frees herself because of Zelda's loss of blood Ella bears her teeth and clamps onto Zelda's neck again ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda twists trying to free herself, but it ultimately leads to her own demise Zelda's twisting ripped open one of her main arteries, causing a massive internal bleeding 1:44 The grey wolf Gin looks around for a moment more before backing off and following Alexander and Mitch back to the Rendevorous site his ears still lowered and spine slouched 1:44 Foa lan Ella lets go, and steps back, watching 1:44 Muzzlelad the remaining pack members rest at the rendezvous site while the teens play unaware of the events going on 1:45 ~DeathlyToxic~ Zelda's body grew limp and collapsed into the snow, her breathing slowing with every passing second Zelda quickly drew her last breath and passed away, as the blood spilled still from her wound 1:46 Foa lan Ella watches for a few more minutes, and limps back to the Rendezvous site, covered in Zelda's and her own blood 1:47 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise curiously follows behind Ella at a distance 1:49 The grey wolf Gin entered the site and trotted over to a small secluded area as he began tapering with the fresh snow, he layed down into his content bed his head resting on his paws as he slowly scaned his members 1:50 Foa lan Ella sits down in the Rendezvous site, cleaning the blood off her pelt 1:51 Muzzlelad The other pack members stare at the approaching group not really knowing what happened 1:52 Foa lan After a while, Ella walks around the site scent marking 1:53 The grey wolf As Ella passed Gin he greated her with a small thump of the tail and a slight head raise before resting it back down to go back into a state of relaxation Muzzlelad Mitch trots behind Ella, once they arrive at the rendezvous site he sits down and watches Ella establish dominance 1:55 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise enters the Rendezvous site and rests back on her haunches watching closely how Ella displays her newly earned rank 1:55 Foa lan Ella finishes after a while, and sits beside her brother wagging her tail 1:55 Muzzlelad Baddiel trots away trying to avoid Ella Foa lan Ella looks at Baddiel and growls, following her 1:59 Muzzlelad Baddiel sees Ella following but keeps trotting away 1:59 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise's audits twitched at the sound of another growl uttered from Ella's maw, drawing her attention for only a second 1:59 The grey wolf Gin rolled onto his side exposing his torso, he looked up at the small white flakes beginning to come down 2:00 Foa lan Ella picks up the pace until she's running, and she stops in front of Baddiel. She bares her teeth, raising her tail, obviously wanting submission. 2:00 Muzzlelad Baddiel flattens her ears and turns away not willing to submit to her sister 2:02 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise's orbs glanced towards the snowy sky, sensing some usual nature occurrence was about to happen Foa lan Ella snarls loudly, and grabs Baddiel's muzzle, though not hard enough to draw blood 2:06 Muzzlelad Baddiel lets out a whine, and keeps trying to go away from Ella 2:06 Foa lan Ella growls and slowly grips tighter 2:06 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise feels the winds brush against her pelt harder as the pines began to whistle greatly Muzzlelad Baddiel whimpers, thats enough to make her show submission, she rolls onto her stomach and puts her tail between her legs. 2:13 Foa lan Ella snorts, and nips Baddiel's stomach. Then she scent marks her, walking away. 'January 29' ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise opens her sublime opticals slowly, feeling the sun's morning rays bask against her thick dermal coat. Feeling relaxed, Cruise lifts up her crown from her paws and turns to glance at the others laying in the snow. Rajan, who awoke earlier, stood among his lengthy appendages and extended them outwards from his body, pushing up small piles of snow. Ella remained asleep with her audits perked vertically into the air and her tail wrapped around her right flank. 4:37 Muzzlelad Mitch lays down, resting his head on his paws. Alexander goes over to Logan who is standing guard and sits next to him. Dimitri sprints towards Rajan and tackles him playfully. 4:40 ~DeathlyToxic~ Grasping hold to everything around her, Cruise arose swiftly along her fore limbs and shook her pelt, releasing it from the snow clusters which had collected on her hackles. Rajan twists around on the ground, allowing his cranium to turn in a way to bite playfully upon Dimitri's ear. Rajan growls a little, while pawing at Dimitri's chest. Ella wakes up, hearing the sounds of Rajan and Dimitri's actions to her left. Ella glares at them simply, before glancing over the others locations. 4:47 VeiledxBlood Her senses quickly awaken from the sound of reeds jerking slightly in the light breeze. Rita's optics crawl open, quickly being greeted by the descending rays of sunlight. Her maw then tears open, Allowing for her tongue to flop out, forming an exasperated yawn. Her appendages remain stiff, due to the harsh, winter conditions. With tentative reluctance, she forces her rigid muscles into motion, slowly walking forward. 4:55 Muzzlelad Dimitri lets out a playful growl as he shakes his head and runs away from Rajan. Mitch's ears flick towards the sound of the teens playing, he stands up and stretches his hind legs letting out a yawn. 4:57 VeiledxBlood The small frozen particles shift on her multicolored pelt, quickly settling onto the floor. Swinging her neck from side to side, her eyes scan the dead vegetation intently. Feeling hungry for some pack interaction, Rita abandons pursuing food, and heads closer to the action. ~DeathlyToxic~ Hunger gnawing at her stomach, Cruise's visage grimaces causing her lips to curl up slightly. Immediately, Cruise holds her snout to the air and inhales deeply, allowing all the nearby scents to flood in through her nostrils. Rajan breaks off into long strides, niping at Dimitri's heels. Ella stands and snorts loudly, freeing her airways causing a large puff of visible air to appear for a brief second. Tonic sat back on his haunches, grooming his coat. Muzzlelad Dimitri sprints up a small hill, he looks back at Rajan briefly to see if he is still chasing him and while doing so he bumps into Alexander and Logan. 5:07 VeiledxBlood Angling her snout towards the clouds which marred the multi-hued sky, her nares flare open. Rita holds her muzzle ascended to the sky briefly, not detecting any potential scents. Flattening her ears she stalks towards an unappealing tree, flopping down. 5:15 ~DeathlyToxic~ Rajan halts in his tracks after witnessing Dimitri's collision with Alexander and Logan. His audits perk slightly into the air, as he waits to see how they react to the situation. Cruise, noticing a faint scent, directs her cranium towards the east. Her orbs peer through the holes within the pines, scanning for the caribou herd. Ella glances Cruise's direction, also noticing the smell. Ella, feeling quite malnourished, pads over to Cruise's side and howls loudly to rally the others for a hunt. Logan snarls slightly, feeling Dimitri brush up against his coat, however, he quickly blows it off hearing the alpha's howl fall across his auditorium. 5:18 Muzzlelad Alexander turns abruptly when the younger wolf bumps into him, allowing a growl to escape his throat. Mitch perks his ears at the howl and trots towards Ella. Dimitri lowers himself to the ground and backs off, he hears the alpha female's call and rushes after the pack. 5:19 VeiledxBlood Rita's ears scale upwards, registering the alpha's howl. She immediately gets up dashing towards it, ready to hunt. 5:24 Muzzlelad Scrooge ignores Ella's howl and lays down lazily, showing no intention of going with the rest of the pack. Alexander follows Logan, forgetting what just happened. Baddiel trails behind the pack, avoiding Ella. 5:25 ~DeathlyToxic~ Tonic remains in his current position, not beckoning instantly to the alpha's howl. Cruise steps back, as Ella takes the front of the group. Ella scans the others, checking to see if most were accounted for before breaking off towards the profound scent. Ella's appendages leaped over a broken tree which layed within her determined path. Cruise swiftly follows behind the alpha pair, seeing Mitch join up with the group instantly after Ella's howl. Rajan, hearing the howl, race towards the sound of fleeting paws, aiming to join in on the hunt. Muzzlelad Dimitri stops and scans the log before jumping over it. Mitch treads besides Ella keeping all his senses alert. Machu Pichu follows after the alphas and scans the area for the herd. January 30 Foa lan Ella yawns, and shakes the light dusting of snow off her fur. She sits near Mitch 4:17 Muzzlelad Mitch stares at Ella before walking off to go on patroling, Alexander sees the alpha heading off and goes after him along with Machu Pichu. 4:17 ~DeathlyToxic~ As the helicopter swarmed from the base grounds of camp into the air, large circles of snow caught up by the winds scattered around. The researches knew the approximate location of the Whisker's pack, so with one goal in mind the helicopter flies off towards the area, hopping to tag their main target. The wolf the humans were communicating to each other about was the newly established alpha female, Ella. 4:19 Foa lan Seeing nothing else to do, Ella walks off to possibly find a meal for herself ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise groomed her dermal tan speckled pelt, as she quietly rested back on her haunches. Her audits perked slightly vertical into the air, listening to the others movements within the pack. 4:24 Foa lan Ella comes across a river, Ella leans over the frozen edges and laps at the middle 4:25 Muzzlelad Mitch scent marks some trees and bushes while he scans the area, Alexander follows after Mitch, his senses alert. Something caught Machu Pichu's attention, he walks over to a frozen carcass with the scent of a rival pack on it, Mitch sees this and goes over to take a closer look. 4:29 ~DeathlyToxic~ The helicopter scans above the dense forestry at a semi-low level, giving the researchers a closer field of vision as they glanced through the binoculars towards the snowy covered earth. Spotting the pack, the researches discuss amongst themselves our health appearances, our current numbers, and our available resources of prey on the outskirts of the pack. However, while completing the routine checkoff, one of the researches notices that their prime target wasn't necessarily with the others. That researcher scratches his head and converses with the others on Ella's location. Hearing the helicopter from above, Cruise's optics glanced towards the sky seeing a large object hovering above them all. Knowing the pack might scatter, the researches order the operator of the helicopter to head towards the river. 4:31 Foa lan Ella hears an overwhelming din approach, send she lays back her ears 4:34 Muzzlelad Dimitri glares up at the sky seeing a strange object pass by, he stares at it curiously. Abaca hears a loud noise and sees the strange thing on the sky, she runs towards her siblings scared. Mitch and the two males examine the carcass, Alex tears into it hungrily while Mitch scent marks around angrily, knowing a rival pack was here. 4:35 Foa lan Ella whimpers and begins moving away from the strange thing approaching 4:35 ~DeathlyToxic~ While circling the rivers edge lined with evergreen pines, one the researchers catches a glimpse of Ella. He quickly orders the helicopter to stop moving and punches another in the arm to ready the tranquilizer. Instantly, the other researcher steadies the gun upon his shoulder and directs his gaze through the cross-lined scope towards Ella's neck. The researcher breaths in and out slowly before firing an accurate shot. 4:37 Foa lan Ella had begun sprinting away, when the tranquilizer landed in her neck she ran a few more seconds before it started to kick in and she collapsed in the snow 4:43 Muzzlelad Mitch lets out a powerful howl warning the neighbouring packs, Alex and Machu Pichu quickly join in. After eating some more of the carcass they continue patroling. Once its out of view Dimitri sat there quietly. 4:43 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise watched as the object left her field of vision, seemingly disappearing behind the pines. Right after shaking it off as nothing, Cruise's auditoria perked alarmingly into the air hearing a resonating boom from the northern ends of the woods. Intrigued by the sound, Cruise bounded from the soft snow following its fading trace, her paws baring down harder against the ground as she increased momentum Foa lan Ella lays in the snow, her eyes half open 4:48 ~DeathlyToxic~ The researchers sat back and patiently waited for the sedative to kick in. Seeing Ella finally collapse into the snow, the operator of the helicopter lowers it to just above the pines, allowing the researches to descend down a rope ladder towards the ground. Arriving safely, the researches approach Ella with caution and rope a radio collar around Ella's neck. The researches gather around each other celebrating before climbing back up into the helicopter. Soon after, the helicopter left the area and swarmed back to base. Foa lan After a while, Ella opens her eyes and stumbles drowsily to her feet. She wanders back into the Rendezvous site in a dazed manner, not yet noticing the collar Muzzlelad Mitch, Alex and Machu Pichu made it to the rendezvous site, they noticed Ella wasnt around. 5:04 Foa lan Ella stumbles into the site, and trots over to Mitch She then notices the collar and moves around, trying to see it 5:05 Muzzlelad Mitch hears someone coming, he sees Ella and darts over to her. He notices the collar on her neck. 5:05 ~DeathlyToxic~ Cruise, spotting nothing at the rivers edge, trots back to the others. 5:05 Foa lan Ella whines, and scratches at the collar with her hind leg ~DeathlyToxic~ Arriving back at the rendezvous site, Cruise's keen optics fixated instantly on Ella's black object. Curiously, Cruise paces over and glances at it from a closer range. Muzzlelad Naggaparzi trots to her mother and she sees the thing around her neck and starts chewing on it. Mitch sits and watches as the other pack members come. Category:Role Play Category:Role Play Archives Category:Role Play Archives Whiskers